1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus configured to convey sheets, and to an image forming apparatus equipped with this sheet conveyance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, in order to perform registration between a sheet and an image to be formed thereon, there have been provided a skew correction mechanism for correcting skew of the sheet being conveyed, and a width direction correction mechanism for correcting the position of the sheet in a direction orthogonal to the sheet conveyance direction (hereinafter referred to as the width direction as appropriate).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-50069 discusses a skew correction mechanism for correcting an orientation of a conveyed sheet to be straight if it is inclined. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-50069 discusses a width direction correction mechanism for correcting deviation of a sheet from a conveyance reference position in the width direction caused during the conveyance of the sheet or at the time of skew correction by the skew correction mechanism.
In the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-50069, positional correction in the width direction is performed on the sheet by moving a lateral registration roller pair, which pinches the sheet, in the width direction. The lateral registration roller pair exerts a pinching force by being pressed by a spring. Further, the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-50069 has a mechanism for releasing the pinching force of the lateral registration roller pair by a releasing lever and a releasing follower.
In the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-50069, however, a sliding-contact force against the above-mentioned force is exerted when the lateral registration roller pair is moved in the width direction, with the pinching force of the lateral registration roller pair being released.